Head to Head
by Zookie10
Summary: Who is truly the world's greatest detective? The battle of the minds is on between L and Sherlock, but who will come out the winner? Sorry I'm bad at summaries but please read anyway! :D
1. Rivalry

Chapter 1: Rivalry

L watched the screen with great intensity. "What is it?" Asked Watari, kindly. L sighed, as if the answer was obvious. "He thinks he better than me, Watari. In fact he's only about 30 percent sure I even exist. Doesn't that in itself prove his ignorance?" L said, almost whispering. Watari fixed his specs and peered at the monitor L was watching. The heading on the news story said " Great British detective Sherlock Holmes, solves the Lancaster murder crisis! Another triumphant victory for one of the worlds greatest minds!". "There is no need for rivalry between detectives" said Watari softly. L scowled, "two can play at this game".

_**Hope you like it so far! Sorry it was short, it's kind of meant to be an intro really. Please comment! I know my writing isn't great and I would like some feedback to make it better. More chapters on the way! :D xx**_


	2. Spying

Chapter 2: Spying

"I imagined you Would be pleased, Sherlock" said John Watson. "Why? What should I be pleased about?" Asked Sherlock, polishing his violin. John squinted questioningly, as if to assess whether he was joking or not. "Well, you just solved the Lancaster murders, the news about it reached twelfth in the top news stories in the world, and you've been assigned three more cases is recognition for this!" John cried. Sherlock looked over, with a bored expression. "The Lancaster murder case was easy, I've reached higher numbers of popularity before and I am almost certain that I would've been assigned those cases anyway" he said.  
"Try to be a little grateful, Sherlock" said Watson. Sherlock mumbled something and went back to polishing his violin. John sighed, "whats bothering you this time? Your not usually this arrogant" said John, sternly, in an attempt to snap the detective out of his wallowing state. Holmes gave another obnoxious sigh. "Recently" Sherlock began "I have been trailing the fact in my mind, that the famous detective L, is in fact real or just a hoax by the Japanese police force". "Why is that?" Asked John. "Is it not simple John?" Sherlock paused, clearly waiting for an answer. John shrugged. "Don't you think a challenge may be in order? If L truly exists he'll wish to find out soon, who is in fact the world's greatest detective, as do I" Sherlock explained. "Really Sherlock? All this arrogance for a bit of rivalry?" Replied John, leaning forward with a shocked expression, "I can't believe this!" John continued. "It is not just a bit of rivalry!" Sherlock snapped, "I have spent my whole life becoming the best. All my years of working is for this. To become the greatest mind the world has ever seen, and I won't let some faceless letter take that from me!" Sherlock roared, almost panting as he finished. "Umm... Ok" said John, utterly stunned by the sudden outburst. Unknowing of what to do with himself, John got up to open the currently closed curtains, in Sherlock's living room. As the room filled with dusky, evening sunlight, a curious shimmer, caught Sherlock's attention from the corner of his eye. "Well well" said Sherlock, turning his head towards the glint. He got up and took the footstool with him. "What are you doing now?" Asked John. "Quiet John! I'm trying to do something" hushed Sherlock. He positioned the stool in front of him as he approached the corner of the room and stood on it. He saw the glimmer again, but right in front of him. Sherlock smirked, "this is too easy" he said, before plunging his hand into a large crack in the wall and pulling out a microscopic camera. "What is it?" Asked Watson. "Quiet!" Said Sherlock, thoughts racing through his mind, attempting to pin point why there was a camera in his apartment. Then it struck him. "Could it be?" Sherlock asked himself, out loud. "Could it be what?" Said John, impatiently, completely clueless to what was happening. "L" was all Holmes said in reply.

**_Tah-Dah! Hope it's ok. I know it isn't exactly the best piece if writing ever but I'll work on it. Already writing Chapter 3! It's gonna be called Mind Games! Xx_**


	3. Mind Games

Chapter 3: Mind Games

"What!?" Cried John, in utter dismay. "He's been watching me, Watson. Calculating my every move, looking for my mistakes and trying to find my weaknesses. This means he has to be real!" Cried Sherlock, twiddling the camera between finger and thumb to inspect it. Holmes suddenly brought the camera to his face, and straightened his shirt collar, ready to address the device. "I really don't like your petty games L, they're sly, ill witted and typically easy. I wish you could tell me the reason for all these pointless mind games, when we could confront. Face to face", Sherlock smirked inwardly. "What do you say to that, L?" Sherlock finished. Suddenly all the lights and devices in the apartment switched of at once. "Sherlock, whats going on?!" Asked John, his voice starting to raise slightly. "Something I didn't plan for" replied Sherlock, who was also stunned by this event. Only the TV flickered back to life, crackling for a minute then portraying a blank, white background with an old English L in the centre of the screen. "Oh my goodness" whispered John, trembling as he brought himself to sit back down in his chair. Sherlock just stood there, frozen and undecided of what to do next. Staring at the screen, waiting impatiently for what it would do next. Suddenly a voice came on with a voice scrambler defending its identity. "I am L" it said "well done Sherlock. You discovered my cameras. However I was already 78 percent sure that you would find them. I know your not the average mind, but in no way should our minds be considered similar, as I think you know. I am nothing like you. I do not believe your methods are professional, you are careless with your investigations and you couldn't determine till recently my very existence. I too would like to find out who is truly the worlds greatest detective, and I am willing to give you a chance in this little competition of ours, but I assure you the phrase 'Wammy's house's most successful' is much against you" L finished. Sherlock scowled, unpleasantly. "How did you hack the system!? And whats Wammy's house!?" Sherlock demanded. "If your so great figure it out yourself" L chuckled, "now goodbye" he said and the TV flickered off.

**_Did I do good? Hope so! Started Chapter 4 but it could take a while because I have so much homework and exam stuff to concentrate on! Nooooo! Xx_**


End file.
